I Kissed A Girl
by No. Looking
Summary: Bukan sebuah Songfict, hanya sebuah FF yang terinspirasi oleh lagu 'I Kissed A Girl' versi ATTACK-ATTACK!/Hei, aku baru tahu kalau 'rasa' wanita sangat manis!/First FF in FHI. Silahkan berkomentar, Saya butuh saran.


**I KISSED A GIRL**

Romance

Rated M

Typo, OC, OOC, GJ, Country names used, semi-Historical, LEMON, STRAIGHT

NetherlandsXFem!Indonesia, slight NetherlandsX-Secret- and -Secret-X-Secret-

Hetalia made by Hidekaz Himaruya

Based on "I Kissed a Girl" ATTACK-ATTACK vertion

Note : Italic with center is Indonesia's mind

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Rencana tetaplah rencana**_

_**Sekali diingkari, 'kan sulit dirancang kembali**_

_**Seperti ulahmu sekarang**_

_**Sejak awal memang salahmu**_

_**Karena kaulah yang jatuhkanku**_

_._

Aku tidak pernah merencanakan ini semua.

Datang ke benua Asia, tepatnya Asia Tenggara, menjajah sebuah negara kepulauan secara perlahan namun pasti, bertemu sang 'negara' tanpa nama yang primitif, dan berakhir dengan pesta kemenangan para tentaraku di sebuah bar di markas kami.

Benar-benar bukan maksudku untuk mabuk akan sebuah minuman bernama 'Tuak', menghilangkan wewenang dan menjadi sosok yang begitu berani.

Berani untuk mengajak seorang wanita pribumi tidur bersama di kamarku.

_._

_**Bosan, bosan**_

_**Bosan karena rutinitas busukmu**_

_**Bosan karena sendiri**_

_**Sekarang kau ingin bertualang, bukan?**_

_**Dan akulah 'rekan' bertualangmu**_

_._

Sungguh demi Tuhan aku ada di sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang.

Aku harus memimpin pasukanku untuk menguasai tempat terkutuk yang sangat panas ini.

Tapi ternyata aku memang seorang lelaki, tertarik pada seorang wanita. Wanita pribumi berkulit sawo matang, bibir merah delima dan rambut sehitam _Obsidian_ dan bola mata berwarna jelaga. Tubuh seksi layaknya gitar Spanyol kebanggaan _Spanje_ menggoda imanku.

Ya, engkau yang ada dibawahku, di atas kasurku, menolakku mati-matian.

Penarik perhatianku.

Engkau yang telah kupaksa mengikutiku.

Gadis yang tengah kulumat bibir manisnya.

Gadis yang semakin tunduk kepadaku.

"Nnnh...!" _moan _yang _smexy._

Aah, betapa manisnya.

Mari lakukan sesi bercinta yang panas.

_._

_**Rasakan sensasi, tenggelam dalam nikmat!**_

_**Kecup, kecup sampai puas!**_

_**Jilat, jilat sampai puas!**_

_**Dan kau pun telah membuangnya!**_

_**Maka sekarang janganlah berpikir naif**_

_**Engkau memang 'rekan' yang brengsek**_

_._

Kucium, kuhisap, dan kulumat bibirmu!

Rasa manis, bak buah _Cherry_ memenuhi rongga mulutku.

"... akh..."

Kuputuskan kecupan penuh hasrat kita berdua, benang _saliva_ menjadi jembatan atas apa yang kita lakukan. Ciuman manis pertamaku...

... dengan seorang wanita.

"... Neth..." panggilmu lemah. Aah, betapa kau menarik nafsuku.

Aku harap sayangku takkan mempermasalahkan hubungan kita.

Jadi, boleh, 'kan kulepas paksa baju tradisionalmu yang bernama 'kebaya' itu?

_._

_**Salah, benar**_

_**Mana yang kau pilih?**_

_**Kalau memang salah, cukup kau tinggal**_

_**Kalau memang benar, cukup kau teruskan**_

_**Jangan buatku bingung**_

_._

Aku merasa ini sangat salah.

Aku merasa ini sangat benar.

Aku tidak mencintaimu, manis. Jangan artikan perbuatan yang akan kita lakukan sebagai pertanda cinta.

Engkau hanyalah pemuas nafsu birahi, dan, oh, jangan lupa, rasa ingin tahuku akan _Sex_ serta ciuman dengan wanita.

Karena selama ini aku melakukannya dengan si brengsek yang menungguku nun jauh disana.

Tapi, rasa ciumanmu ternyata amat sangat manis, bak ganja yang sering kuhisap, aku menyukainya. Aku menjadi candu akan hal itu.

Dan, aku baru tahu bahwa suara wanita sangat seksi!

_._

_**Kau bahkan tak mempedulikan namaku**_

_**Kau anggap itu tak masalah**_

_**Anggapku sang boneka**_

_**Anggapku sang 'rekan' seperjuangan**_

_**Dalam kewajaran makhluk Tuhan**_

_._

Kulempar jauh-jauh apa yang kau kenakan di dalam kebayamu.

"Jangan... kembenku...! Lepas...!"

Oh, tak kusangka kau masih menolakku! Kau terus meronta meminta 'kemben'-mu itu untuk kukembalikan. Rupanya pesonaku masih belum meluluhkan hatimu? Yah, mungkin pesonaku berkurang sedikit karena rambutku yang keren kini jatuh turun menutupi poniku.

"Sst, diamlah, _Indische_."

"Namaku bukan '_Indische'_! Aku Nusantara! Ibu Pertiwi! Jangan panggil aku dengan suaramu yang menjijikkan!" tolakmu. Kau terus meronta seraya membalut tubuhmu dengan selimutku yang malang.

Hei! Jangan seret selimutku!

"Sayangnya kau belum memiliki nama yang pasti. Aku tak peduli, bagiku kau adalah _Indische_." ucapku sembari menarik tubuhmu kembali ke dekapanku.

Kuposisikan dirimu di atas pangkuanku.

"Lepaaass!"

Ya, tak masalah.

Karena kau adalah salah satu pion caturku.

_Game_ eksperimenku.

_._

_**Kalau kau tahu bahwa ini bukanlah yang semestinya,**_

_**Lantas, kenapa kau tak lepaskanku?**_

_**Janganlah sok suci**_

_**Aku tahu pikiran kotormu**_

_**Serta betapa kerasnya pendirianmu**_

_._

Kuhisap dalam-dalam lehermu yang jenjang itu.

Kuberikan _Kissmark _tanda bahwa kau milikku.

Engkau semakin menyerah, semakin lemas.

"Hen... Neth..." wajahmu memerah. "... henti... kan..." erangan tertahan penuh nafsu terbendung terdengar bagaikan musik _Waltz_ kebanggaan si alis tebal penghancur dapur di telingaku.

"Aku tak akan berhenti." matanya melebar. "Sudah sampai sini, _Indische._ Terlalu kepala tanggung kalau berhenti."

Kujatuhkan tubuhmu di atas kasurku sekali lagi yang asal kau tahu dirimu adalah yang pertama menaikinya selain aku.

Wajahmu makin merah. Mirip tomat panenan si mulut kebun binatang itu.

Aah, cantiknya.

Kau buatku bingung, antara kau atau 'dia'. Sayang kepalaku tidak mau mematuhi tentang-'nya', jadi, tak masalah bukan jika aku meremas, menggigit dan menghisap puting susumu bergantian secara perlahan?

_._

_**Sekali lagi kau nikmati 'petualangan'-mu**_

_**Dengan diriku yang mendampingimu**_

_**Tapi kau bahkan masih memikirkan dirinya**_

_**Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya saja?**_

_._

Aku betul-betul menyukai 'rasa'-mu, _Indische_.

Eranganmu benar-benar pemacu _Libido* _yang baik.

Wajahmu benar-benar bagaikan buah apel, atau mungkin ceri? Tunggu aku untuk melahapnya.

Kuramas dadamu bergantian dengan pantat seksimu yang masih dipeluk sebuah kain, terus hingga kau terlihat ereksi.

"... aaaakkhhh...! Neetthhhh...!"

Hei, _moan_-mu makin membuatku ingin lebih!

Engkau mulai membuka kancing kemejaku.

"Dasar anak nakal..." bisikku seduktif di telinganya. Tubunya menegang. "A... aahh... en-enggak adil... kalau hanya aku yang..."

_**CUP**_

"Oke, lakukan sesukamu..." dan kucecap kembali rasa bibir itu, tinggalkan jejak air tipis di antara kita. Dan di saat yang sama, kemejaku telah teronggok di sudut ruangan.

Dirimu membalas perbuatanku. Hei, aku senang, lho. "Nnh..." aku hanya bisa mendesah. Wah, wah, sepertinya 'adik kecil'-ku sudah memaksa untuk menghirup udara bebas.

Tunggu sebentar, ya.

_**SLURP**_

"Mmnn..."

Aku masih mau menjilati tubuhnya dulu.

_._

_**Kau anggap diriku seperti yang lain**_

_**Tak peduli tindakan salah atau pun benar**_

_**Selalu saja kau samakan**_

_**Betapa bodohnya**_

_**Diriku yang sulit menolak ini**_

_._

Perlahan kubuka(paksa) pula kain yang digunakannya. _Whoa. _Basah sekali yang dibawah sini! Dan lihat wajahmu! Merah segar!

Kujilat daerah intimmu, kuremas, dan kumanjakan. Aku mendengar erangan nikmatmu.

"... uuhhh..."

Peluh makin menetes, tapi aku terlalu menikmati ini semua. Rambutmu basah oleh keringat, dan rasanya celanaku makin sesak. Kudekatkan wajahku, lalu menciummu.

"Sekarang, cium aku."

Kau pun menurut.

Kujelajahi daerah perutmu, dan sejenak kudengar engkau mendesah ketika aku menekan titik tertentu.

DAPAT.

Dirimu masih sibuk menciumku dengan wajah menggoda. Sensual. Seduktif. Seksi.

Kumanjakan terus daerah bawahmu, sepertinya kau akan—

"Nnn... Neth... aku akan..."

_**CROOTT**_

_Oh, YEAH!_

—kau telah mengeluarkan 'jus' lezat itu! cairan putih itu segera kutelan, sampai kasurku tak mengenai tetesannya.

Lezat tiada tara.

"Aaarrgghh..."

Kau nyaris menggigit bibirku. Hati-hati, karena permaninan akan dimulai segera setelah ini. "Neethh...!" desahmu.

Sepertinya aku nyaris membuatmu mengeluarkannya lagi. Wajahmu menggoda, sih. Maaf karena aku menekan _G-spot_-mu terlalu keras.

Ketiga jari kusodorkan, lalu sebuah perintah terdengar.

"Jilat."

Decakan kecil terdengar, sebelum engkau mentaati perintahku.

Aah, anak manis. Betapa penurutnya dirimu.

Wajahmu sangat seksi, sensual, menggoda.

Tapi, aku masih mau main-main.

Selagi menunggu, biarkan aku bermain sejenak dengan bagian bawahmu lagi.

Aah... nikmat.

Kujilati terus bibir manismu, setelah melepaskan kungkungan ketiga jariku dari mulutmu dan berhenti mempermainkan bagian bawahmu. Wajahmu terlihat seakan tak mau, tapi menurut. Hei aku benar, 'kan? Kau memang penurut!

Oke... sedikit lagi...

Aku tahu mestinya aku melakukan ini ketika kami memiliki hubungan pasti, tapi ini menyenangkan. Bahaya kalau adik-adik _Indische_ mengetahui—

"Mbak! Mbak Pertiwi! Kon nang endhi?*"

"Mpookk*! Mpok dimana?"

—nya. Aku terlambat.

Suara-suara khas anak kecil terdengar dari luar, menginterupsi kegiatan kami secara tak langsung. Sepertinya para adik _Indische_. "... ukh... suara itu... Vian dan Surya*..." bisiknya perlahan. Aku hanya menatap pintu dengan penuh arti. Ooh, gadis cantik, andai kau dapat mendengar suara hatiku, mungkin kau akan mendengar suara piring jatuh ke lantai berkali-kali.

"Mas Vian, koyok'e mbak gak onok nang kene*!" terdengar ucapan yang barnada kasar dari luar. Sepengetahuanku, suara itu milik Surabaya, salah satu _State_ _Indische_.

"Gue ngerti, Surya. Gue takut kalau Mpok dibawa ma Keder-Neder ato apalah itu...*" suara yang lain lagi terdengar, sepertinya suara Batavia*.

"Jancok*... mestine Mbak Pertiwi ga usah metu tekan omah mau iku! Aku yo wedi lak Ngeden-Ngeden ato sopolah iku nggawa dek'e!*" salah dengarkah aku atau tadi itu sebuah umpatan?

"Neder, Surya. Kagak usah ngumpat segala kali..." sepertinya aku tidak salah.

"Sepurane, wis biasa nang omah karo arek-arek!*" kali ini terdengar tawa _Innocent_ milik Surabaya.

"Ya sudah, mending kita ngelanjutin pencariannya. Surya, lu kesana, dan gue kesini."

"Yooo!"

_**DRAP**__**DRAP**__**DRAP**_

Sunyi.

Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi.

Tapi karena mereka, suasana di dalam kamarku kini terkesan kaku.

"... jadi... mau dilanjutkan?"

_NEUKEN*._

_._

_**Akulah partnermu yang pertama**_

_**Diriku suci,**_

_**Kulit putih nan mulus**_

_**Bibir seksi merah menggoda**_

_**Sulit 'tuk dihiraukan**_

_**Namun kau tak peduli perasaanku,**_

_**Asal sambar diriku**_

_**Aku tak tahu dimana kebaikanmu dulu**_

_**Yang pernah menghanyutkan hatiku, ketika pertama bertemu**_

_._

Setelah interupsi super-duper-mengganggu-dan-menghilangkan-waktu tadi itu, aku meneruskan kegiatan kita.

Kukecup bibir ranummu, menjilat ulang ketiga jariku seraya merasakan _saliva_-mu dan membuat jejak kepemilikan di sekujur tubuhmu. Kuulangi berkali-kali karena aku masih ingin merasakanmu.

"Neth... kenapa...?" ucapmu di tengah-tengah ciuman. "Apanya?"

Kau merengut. Sepertinya sudah tak sabar.

"Baiklah, tahan sedikit, ya." kau pun menggangguk.

Dirimu yang selama ini suci, mulai hari ini akan kukotori. Jadi, aku masukkan satu jariku dengan pelan di lubangmu yang sempiiiiiiitt sekali itu.

"AAAKKHH!"

Ah, mungkin istilah yang pas adalah '_fucking tight_'?

"Ssstt, diamlah..."

Oh, ini baru satu, sayang. Tunggulah sampai diriku memasukimu. Dan untuk mempermudah akses, aku masukkan lagi jari keduaku. "BERHENTIII! NETHERE...!"

_Woops_, tolong kecilkan suaramu, apa kau mau membuatku mati di tangan adik-adikmu? Diam dulu, ya, bibir seksi.

_**CUP**_

"... MMM!..."

Nah, masalah suara sudah beres.

Waktunya untuk jari ketiga.

"MMNNNHHH...!"

_**TES**_

Wah, apa aku kelewat kasar padamu sampai kau menangis?

"Sakit?" tanyaku lembut. "... hhh... hii... yaaa..."

"Oke, aku akan pelan-pelan." dan kau pun menggangguk patuh.

Kugerakkan perlahan ketiga jariku, dengan gaya _Zig-zag_. Terus memperlebar jangkauan hingga aku mendengar desahan panjang-mu.

"... AAAAHHNNN...!"

_DAPAT!_

Aku tak mau buang waktu, jadi aku mengeluarkan ketiga jariku dari lubangmu dan kau pun terlihat menyesal.

Persetan, karena aku akan memuaskanmu!

Kulepas celanaku perlahan-lahan, dan ketika aku sudah bebas dari pakaian, wajahmu memerah hebat. Sepertinya malu melihat kejantananku.

Kutindih tubuhmu. Dan berbisik, "_Indische_..." dasar pemalu.

Kuteliti tiap lekuk tubuhmu. Wajahmu. Semuanya.

Engkaulah sang wanita, sungguh keajaiban, anugrah Tuhan terindah.

Kulit lembut nan halus layaknya sutra, bibir ranum berwarna merah menggoda, sangat... _Kissable_.

"Nethere...?" berhenti menggodaku!

Rapuh, lembut, manis. Sulit untuk ditolak. _Touchable_.

"... Mmmh...!" maaf, tapi kusegel dulu bibirmu.

Tak akan ada yang menyangkal kenyataan betapa indahnya dirimu.

Bukan masalah kalau banyak yang iri kepadamu, karena kau adalah sosok suci di mataku.

Sungguh polos.

_Rapeable._

Karena kau anak baik yang manis, jadi kumasukkan perlahan 'milikku' dalam dirimu.

_SO TIGHT!_

"AAARRGGHHH!"

_._

_**Ya, selalu saja yang kedua**_

_**Selalu dirinya yang sempat kau pikirkan**_

_**Pikirkanlah perasaanku!**_

_**Diriku kau injak**_

_**Apa kau tahu**_

_**Bahwa aku benci tatapanmu itu?**_

_._

Ternyata kau memang masih perawan, _Indische_. Tak peduli duo Mediterania pernah datang kemari dan menjajahmu. Ini semua terbukti dari BETAPA SEMPITNYA lubang milikmu!

Tapi aku tak akan menyerah! Jadi, aku terus memasukkan kejantananku di dalam dirimu seraya menghapus air matamu.

"Ssst, diam sebentar, setelah ini kau akan merasa nikmat..." kembali menggangguk.

Karena aku tak tahan dengan teriakanmu yang memekakkan telingaku, boleh, 'kan, aku menciummu dengan penuh hasrat? Tolong buka bibirmu agar lidahku bisa menari dengan lidahmu!

Kumasukkan lebih dalam 'adik'-ku, hingga aku merasa telah membentur sebuah dinding yang membuatmu mengerang dan menegang.

Hoo, benar kata France. "_Hit the prostate feel the bliss_", dan kini aku mengerti benar maksudnya. Dasar orang mesum satu itu...

Kutekan terus 'dinding' itu, selaras dengan suara _Indische _yang makin keras.

"Ah-aahh... Neth... Netherla-aahhh...!"

_Mijn God_, sepertinya aku akan keluar.

Tepat setelah aku menekan keras-keras titik itu, _Indische _segera berteriak memanggil namaku, sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

"NETHERE!"

"_INDISCHE!_"

_**CROOTT**_

Kami tumbang bersamaan.

Aku 'keluar' di dalam tubuh _Indische_, sedangkan _Indische_ 'keluar' membasahi tubuhku.

Kujilati cairan nikmat miliknya, sedangkan wajahnya memerah lebih parah dari yang tadi.

Lezat.

_._

_**Rasanya salah, bukan?**_

_**Rasanya benar, bukan?**_

_**Lantas kenapa kau bimbang?**_

_._

"Neth,"

"_Ja_?"

Wajahnya memerah, terlihat malu namun ragu disaat yang sama.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu... sejak awal kau kemari... terima kasih."

Aku terdiam.

Gadis ini... bilang apa?

Mencintaiku?

Bahkan sejak pertama kali kami berjumpa?

Bodohnya.

"... ya... aku juga..."

Maaf, tapi aku tak tahu... apakah diriku berdusta atau tidak. Karena... jauh di sana masih ada yang menunggu. Si maniak makanan aneh itu.

"_Indische, goedenacht._" ucapku lembut. Sayang yang _Indische_ sudah tertidur. Dengkurnya halus sekali. Manis.

Aku tersenyum, benar-benar gadis polos yang baik hati.

Kudekati tubuhnya yang telah seutuhnya menjadi milikku, dan kukecup pelan dahinya.

"... _Dank U_..."

Dan aku menutup mataku. Tidur.

_._

_**Kau nikmati diriku, renggut hatiku**_

_**Walau dengan jelas masih memikirkannya,**_

_**Kau dengan mudah ucapkan kalimat itu**_

_._

Suara cicip burung terdengar menyambut pendengaranku. Seberkas cahaya menembus gorden menyapa penglihatanku.

Aah, ternyata sudah pagi.

Kalau tak salah, hari ini aku ada rapat dengan para pemimpin pasukan, tapi... kepalaku masih pusing.

Sial. Pasti efek dari tuak semalam.

"Selamat pagi, Netherlands." ucap seseorang mengagetkanku. _Indische_. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian lengkap dan membawa semangkuk bubur ayam.

"_Ja, Goedemorgen._" balasku ramah. Ia tersenyum, dan meletakkan semangkuk makanan itu di atas meja, lalu mengambilkan pakaianku. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Aku meletakkan pakaianku di sebelahku. Ketika ia hendak pergi keluar, aku memanggilnya kembali. "Ada apa?"

Kutatap lekat-lekat iris hitam itu, dan kupeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Ne-Netherlands?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Wajahnya merah bagaikan _Strawberry_. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Ia tercekat.

"Ma-maksud anda?..." sepertinya ia terlalu malu membahas yang semalam.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Ia terdiam.

Aku tak mau buang waktu, jadi segera kulumat kembali bibirnya.

"Mmpphh...!"

Kuputuskan ciuman di pagi hari, lalu berkata, "_Het spijt me._"

Ia tersipu. Lalu bergumam, "... iya..."

Aku lantas tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Seorang wanita yang semalam kuajak tidur, berciuman, dan lain sebagainya yang selalu tersenyum, ramah, pemalu dan tidak mau kalah.

"_Indische,_"

Bibirnya yang lembut itu masih terasa. Aku selalu mencecap bibir dan tubuh seorang pria, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan wanita.

"Ya?"

Tapi...

_._

"_**I liked it"**_

_._

"Tetaplah bersamaku."

Kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk selalu melakukannya dengan gadis ini.

_**END**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Di suatu negara bagian selatan di mana nantinya akan menjadi sarang mafia, terbangunlah seorang pemuda berkulit _Tan_ dengan rambut coklat tua yang acak-acakkan. Disisinya, terlihat pemuda lain berambut coklat dengan sebuah _ahoge_ mencuat di sebelah kanan kepala tengah tidur.

Oh, sudahkah kalian paham bahwa mereka tidak berpakaian?

_Naked._

Pemuda pertama beriris _Jade_ tersebut memegang kepalanya. Di sekitar kasurnya, terdapat onggokan baju yang dilempar sembarangan, ceceran cairan berwarna putih kental yang bernama 'sperma' serta selimut dan sprei yang agak basah hasil kerja tadi malam.

Ditengoknya jendela, lalu berkata lirih,

"Netherlands...?"

.

.

.

.

**Note :  
***Libido : Hormon seksual

*Mbak! Mbak Pertiwi! Kon nang endhi? : Kakak(perempuan)! Kak Pertiwi! Kamu ada dimana?(bahasa daerah surabaya)

*Mpook! Mpok dimana? : Kakak(perempuan)! Kakak dimana?(bahasa daerah Jakarta)

*Vian dan Surya : Maksud Saya Jakarta dan Surabaya. Itu Human Names mereka yang Saya buat.

*Mas Vian, koyok'e mbak gak onok nang kene! : Kak(laki-laki) Vian, sepertinya kakak tidak ada di sini!(Surabaya)

*Gue ngerti, Surya. Gue takut kalau Mpok dibawa ma Neder... : Aku mengerti Surya, aku takut kalau kakak dibawa oleh Neder...(Jakarta)

*Batavia : Nama kota Jakarta tempo doeloe

*Jancok : Umpatan khas Surabaya/Jawa Timur. Saya tak tahu sejak kapan munculnya, tapi seingat saya artinya adalah 'Djandji Setia Oentoek Merdeka' yang diucapkan arek-arek Suroboyo ketika melawan penjajah, namun sekarang cenderung digunakan untuk mengumpat atau sebagai bentuk keterkejutan/kekaguman(seperti 'I'm too fucking AWESOME!'). Jangan ditiru!

*Mestine Mbak Pertiwi ga usah metu tekan omah mau iku! Aku yo wedi lak Ngeden-Ngeden ato sopolah iku nggawa dek'e! : Seharusnya kak Pertiwi tidak usah keluar dari rumah itu! aku juga takut kalau (Netherlands) atau siapalah dia membawanya!(Surabaya)

*Sepurane, wis biasa nang omah karo arek-arek! : Maaf, sudah biasa dirumah dengan teman-teman!(Surabaya)

*Neuken : Fuck(Dutch)

**A/N **:

Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam, saudara-saudara. Dengan Zwart berbicara.

Oke, ini fanfict pertama Saya di FHI, sekaligus rated-M pertama. Maaf kalau kurang HOT. Saya gak biasa nulis, biasa baca saja. _Readers_ tahu, 'kan siapa yang ada di _Omake_ itu? Tahu juga, 'kan siapa yang disebut-sebut Nethere?

Ngomong-ngomong, fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu "I Kissed A Girl" yang dinyanyikan oleh ATTACK-ATTACK. Secara pribadi Saya lebih suka versi mereka daripada versi aslinya milik Katy Perry. Ada bagian yang membuat vokalis ATTACK-ATTACK terkesan _Gay _yang baru pertama kali mencium wanita. Kalau tak percaya, coba perhatikan ceritanya, karena plot cerita Saya kembangkan dari lagu itu. Kalau pakai versi Katy Perry(yang Saya tidak suka), akan berkesan _Lesby_.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada selipan shounen-ai dan yaoi, lho~(omake—SpaMano, hint NethereSpa)

Untuk translate-nya, maaf kalau ada yang salah, tapi yang logat Surabaya pasti gak salah, kok! Toh, Saya orang Surabaya~

Mohon kerja samanya, silahkan anda memberi kritik dan saran. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bagi yang memberi flame terlalu parah, menjurus ke ejekan, Saya tak segan-segan membalas lebih parah. Bagaimana pun juga yang namanya menyalurkan pendapat itu harus memiliki etika.

Sekian, mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata, terima kasih, _God Bless us_.

NO FLAME AND SILENT READERS PLEASE.


End file.
